I Need You
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: 1xR songfic. I can't really tell you without giving it away. So enjoy, and believe me there is Romance in this!!


I Need You  
  
By Brenda Bronson (baskbr@juno.com)  
  
Disclaimers: Characters do not belong to me. Neither does the song in this story sung by Leann Rimes from the CD I need you. The story idea is mine however. I got the idea to use these lyrics from Cynthia.  
  
Warnings: G rated. This is a 1xR song fic, if you don't like the two or hate song fics turn around now. Enjoy this song fic.  
  
It was 4 years since the last war. Everyone had peaceful lives, with or without someone in their life. Duo had Hilde; Quatre had Dorothy; Trowa had Midii; and Wufei had Sally. Heero and Relena on the other hand didn't. Everyone knew that there was chemistry between those two. Relena had almost given up on Heero, sometimes still longing for him. He was still figuring out his emotions, and trying to figure out why Relena always made him feel strange.  
  
Relena was at a ball, which her brother was holding. She had been using her Peacecraft name while living with her brother and Noin.  
  
Milliardo: "Lena, are you enjoying the party?"  
  
In a lonely but faraway voice she reply's "Yes, but it would it would be nicer to see the gang again."  
  
Next came Noin's suggestion, "Relena, I can schedule you a few days off so you can do that if you would like."  
  
"I would like that Noin, thank you, make it a week off instead of a few days."  
  
"Ok, but in the meantime, go enjoy the last two dances."  
  
A young, handsome man approached Relena and asked, "Excuse me, may I have this dance Relena."  
  
"Sure" 'that voice seems familiar'  
  
Relena looked at the face of the man with whom she was dancing.  
  
'Could it be? . Why it is him'  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see you of course."  
  
Relena smiles, feeling warm suddenly, and looks into his eyes.  
  
1.1 I don't need a lot of things.  
  
I can get by with nothing  
  
of all the blessings life can bring,  
  
I've always needed something  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry I left so long ago."  
  
"It's ok; you needed to figure things out."  
  
"I figured things out all right."  
  
"That's good Heero, took you long enough."  
  
"Yeah, Relena, I figured out."  
  
"You figured out what?"  
  
But I've got all I want  
  
When it comes to loving you  
  
You're my only reason,  
  
You're my only truth  
  
"I think I love you Relena. I need you."  
  
Relena gives Heero a kiss on the cheek.  
  
'I feel safe around Heero, strangely. Maybe, just maybe he could be.no.well it doesn't hurt to mention it..'  
  
"I believe there is an opening for a personal bodyguard Heero."  
  
"I shall look into getting the position."  
  
"I'll let Milliardo know that your interested, in the mean time lets continue dancing."  
  
I need you like water  
  
like breath, like rain  
  
~Next day in Milliardo's office~  
  
"Normally I ask a lot of questions, and look at info on the people and their skills etc., but since I know how high your skill level is, I'm going to give you the job. I will be arranging for you to be able to go in with her at meetings."  
  
"Thank you Zechs." 'This job will let me be closer to her'  
  
"Oh and Heero."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't hurt her."  
  
"I won't."  
  
I need mercy  
  
From Heaven's gate  
  
There's a freedom in your arms  
  
That carries me though  
  
I need you/  
  
"Relena would you walk with me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walk in silence for a while until they reach the garden. The roses are blooming, the birds are chirping while the world seems to stop spinning for Relena and Heero.  
  
"You know Relena, its funny. Duo used to tell me that I needed to stop denying that I love you. He was right--that's one of the reasons he's my best friend, I guess. He talks too much, but he's still good-hearted."  
  
"He's a friendly person, along with Hilde. I've had lunch with them sometimes and they are always teasing each other. They are cute together."  
  
"Relena, will you go to dinner with me on Friday?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How is seven o'clock?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well it's getting late; do you want me to walk you to your room?"  
  
"Please Heero, that would be nice."  
  
You're the hope that moves me  
  
To courage again  
  
~Dinner~  
  
"This is nice Heero. I like it."  
  
"I'm glad. Relena I have something for you."  
  
He pulls out a box..  
  
"Relena.this is a promise ring. I would like for you to have it."  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
She puts on the ring.  
  
The ring: a diamond in the center, and different color blue stones around it. (kind of like a flower)  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
You're the love that rescues me  
  
When the cold winds rage  
  
And it's so amazing  
  
~Relena's in her office~  
  
"Relena, it's midnight, you should go get some rest."  
  
"But I have a ton to do."  
  
Heero puts his hand on the papers to block her from doing anything.  
  
"Relena, it won't do any good to stress yourself and lose sleep over your work.  
  
Come on, its time to go."  
  
"But."  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"But.just one more."  
  
"No," he says as he picks her up out of her chair and carries her out. When they reach her room, he puts her on her bed. He kisses her on the lips. "Relena sleep well, night."  
  
"Night Heero"  
  
'cause that's just how you are  
  
and I can't turn back now  
  
'cause you've brought me too far  
  
~Later on in the year, Valentine's Day~  
  
Relena wakes up, the warm morning sun shinning down on her.  
  
Pagan walks in with a tray of food; pancakes, chocolate Milk (hey it's a holiday), a box of hearts, flowers, and a card.  
  
From your mystery Valentine (guess who.hum, not hard)  
  
On the card it says "Meet me in the garden."  
  
1.2 I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,  
  
There's freedom in your arms, that carries me though  
  
I need you  
  
(oh yes I do, oh)  
  
When she finishes her breakfast; and the flowers are in a vase, she goes down to the garden. The flowers are just starting to bloom, leaves slowly growing back--a sign that the end of winter is near. When she gets there, she doesn't see anyone. She starts to look around when she hears a voice.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Her eyes go wide; she turns around, sees Heero and gives him a huge hug, with a warm smile. He returns the hug, and leans down to give her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Relena."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Heero."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Suddenly out of the bushes, Duo comes out from hiding and takes a picture of the two hugging. "It's about time you two got it together".  
  
"Duo, you're in trouble for taking that picture."  
  
Relena laughs, "Heero, I'm fine with it as long as the press doesn't get it, come on lets go get ready for the valentines ball."  
  
1.3 I need you like water, like breath, like rain  
  
I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate,  
  
There's freedom in your arms, that carries me though  
  
I need you  
  
(oh yes I do)  
  
~Right before the ball~  
  
Heero slips into Relena's room. (Relena wearing a beautiful light pink dress)  
  
They are both dressed and ready.  
  
"Relena, I bought this necklace for you." (Diamond shaped heart)  
  
He hands it to her. Relena puts it on.  
  
"Shall we head down now?"  
  
1.4 I need you  
  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
  
~End of party, last dance~  
  
Heero dances with Relena. At the very end of the song, they slow to a stop. They stare at each other for awhile. Heero pulls out a box and gets down on one knee.  
  
"Relena.will you marry me?"  
  
Relena hugs him and whispers, "yes" in his ear.  
  
He picks her up and spins her around in circles, while the other couples watch the scene happily.  
  
After a year, they are married, Heero sometimes helping her with her paperwork. As the years pass they have three children, two girls, one boy. They live to be old together, and die in peace knowing that the world is a peaceful place. After Relena's death, her youngest daughter takes over her role at age 30 to help to keep her mother's dream alive, and their son, staying by his sisters' sides, ready to protect them like their father and uncle did for them and their mother.  
  
1.5 I need you  
  
(oh-oh)  
  
2 The End  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I hope you enjoyed this song fic. Please review this for me. Flames or no flames so I can make improvements or at least know what not to try to do next time, or even give me a challenging idea for a fan fiction. Thanks for reading.  
  
Brenda 


End file.
